


Arc-en-Ciel: Gentlemen

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Gentlemen [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Sixsome, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: RWBY want to thank JNPR for everything they've done, and Yang somehow managed to convince RWBY to take JNPR out to a strip club.  Jaune accidentally quips that he would rather see RWBY stripping.  RWBYNP then decide to perform their own strip tease for Jaune and Ren.Arc-en-Ciel (Arkos, Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragonslayer), Pink LotusPre-FallUnderage because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Gentlemen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Door: *knock*

Jaune: *opens the door*

Yang: Can we come in?

Jaune: *steps out of the way*

Jaune: By all means.

RWBY: *walks in*

Ren: So, what can we do for you ladies today?

Yang: We're taking you out.

Nora: Sweet.

Jaune: Any place in particular?

Yang: *gets within a few inches of his face*

Yang: Oh, you are going to love this. We're taking you out to a strip club.

Ren: Did I... hear that... right?

Yang: You got a problem?

Ren: My primary objections are monetary.

Yang: Don't worry, Weiss volunteered to cover it all.

Weiss: *huffs and looks away*

Ren: If I might say, I am startled.

Yang: Vomit Boy looks the same way.

Jaune: I would much rather see you.

RWBYNPR: *stares at Jaune*

Jaune: Was that out loud? Was that my outside voice? Oh, I really fucked up...

Weiss: He can't be serious, can he?

Yang: Oh, I think he is.

Jaune: Ah... he... he... I'm doomed... Well, ladies, we thank you for your lovely offer, but I'm going to go kill myself right now.

Yang: Oh no you don't. Do you know how much convincing it took to get Weiss on board?

Jaune: *gulp* I'm guessing it was quite a lot.

Weiss: If you must know, it will be a team building exercise. We wanted to extend a hand to JNPR who have always been there when we needed them... unless we ran off on our own without telling anyone... which we do apologize for. We hope to invite you out for a fun evening as a way of apologizing.

Nora: So, like a week? I'm guessing it took you a week.

Yang: Pretty close.

Blake: Six days from when Yang first mentioned it.

Yang: So, pretty boy?, you going to keep us hanging?

Jaune: Hardly the decision I can make on my own. Nora?

Nora: Alright!

Ren: I have no objections. Am still surprised.

Jaune: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: *blushes and looks around*

Pyrrha: *whispers to Nora*

Nora: What, yeah, sure? Boys out.

Ren: *stands and bows*

Jaune: Uh, ladies.

Blake: *closes the door behind them*

Pyrrha: I don't think I can...

Pyrrha: *waves them in*

RWBYNP: *forms a close circle, shoulder to shoulder*

Pyrrha: This might... be my chance...

Ruby: Chance?

Pyrrha: To get Jaune to notice me.

Nora: OH MY GOD!

Weiss: Nora!

Nora: *pantomimes zipping up her mouth*

Yang: On one hand we get Jaune drooling over us, on the other Pyrrha finally gets her chance.

Weiss: *narrow eyes, staring at Yang*

Weiss: You sound like both of those are positive.

Yang: What can I say, I kind of like this idea better. I won't have to give the club owner a ridiculous favour as a thank you.

Weiss: I was wondering how that was going to work.

Yang: Yeah, I kind of know... a lot of... you know?..

Weiss: Ne'er-do-wells.

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: Where are we going to?.. we can't exactly do this in our dorm room...

Yang: That is a good point. Snow Angel?

Weiss: And just why am I the one expected to solve this problem?

Weiss: *huffs*

Yang: Because you know them high. I know them low. I've got friends - in lower places - where the beer runs...

Weiss: Thank you for that brief serenade. Even if I find us a hall on short notice, we will still need refreshments.

Yang: That part I can handle.

Nora: Music.

Pyrrha: You do have a beautiful singing voice.

Weiss: Thank you

Weiss: *double take*

Weiss: Are you suggesting I sing an aria at a strip club.

Nora: Our _own_ strip club.

Pyrrha: No... just... that you are beautiful when you sing.

Weiss: Well, thank you.

Yang: If I call in a few favours... I can get us a nice system, but it will take some time, so we'll need a crash pad.

Weiss: This sounds like it will be dramatically more expensive than simply visiting a club.

Yang: Do you know how much money you can drop on strippers?

Weiss: Regretfully, thankfully, I do not.

Yang: It can be quite a bit.

Blake: Besides, to Jaune it seems, this would be priceless.

Weiss: Well, that I can agree with. I suppose... for Jaune... I could... foot the bill...

Ruby: Are we... actually... doing this?..

Weiss: Does anyone have an objection?

Ruby: Weren't we doing this for JNPR? I mean, yeah, Jaune and Ren are probably going to enjoy themselves.

Nora: We are totally doing this.

Pyrrha: *blushing profusely, tries to say something and fails*

Ruby: And what do we do about Jaune and Ren in the mean time?

Blake: I'll take care of Jaune. He's probably going to be quite overwhelmed right now.

Ruby: Ren?

Nora: Oh, he'll probably just meditate. Wish I could help him like Blake is going to help Jaune...

Weiss: I'm curious as to how Blake is going to help him.

Blake walked up to the door, opened it, and waved the boys in. She gently grabbed Jaune and dragged him to his bed. She kneeled on the bed and patted her lap. Ruby quickly grabbed Pyrrha and did the same thing.

Jaune: I feel like someone put a sleeping spell on me. *yawn*

Blake: Just let it out. Relax... you're going to have a busy night...

Ruby: You heard her, Pyrrha, just relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189102812994/arc-en-ciel-gentlemen-part-i) Tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY & JNPR approached what looked like a warehouse. The sound of music could barely be heared inside.

Jaune: I seem to recall my mother telling us never to do something like this.

Weiss: *scoffs* Paranoid fool.

Jaune: I'm only paranoid about good things, bad things legitimately happen to me...

Weiss: *grabs his hand*

Weiss: Then tonight will ensure this changes.

* * *

RBY & JNPR: File into the warehouse.

Weiss: *locks the door from the inside and follows them*

Weiss: Perhaps not the finest establishment, but with the urgency we...

Jaune: *grabs her shoulder*

Jaune: It looks wonderful.

Weiss: *blushes and looks away*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: Yes, well, they often rent out the warehouse when it's not in use. It has furnished suites above us.

Yang: The band gets one, we get the other two.

Jaune: Band? Live band?, for our private...

Yang: They are cool. They are used to doing strip clubs and raves. And, 100% girl band, so the girls won't have to be shy about it... Or the boys. Tonight we will be your exclusive live entertainment.

Jaune: And how did you get a band?

Yang: They owed me a favour. I helped them with... how did Snow Angel put it?, ne'er-do-wells?

Weiss: Rapscallions can pull everything down.

Blake: Including strip clubs?

Ruby: Not even a real strip club. We're basically squatting in a warehouse. What could possibly go wrong?

Jaune: *looks like he's going to have a seizure*

Jaune: So very, very much...

Yang: The girls swept the place, and it's fully secure. In their business, they have to be a bit paranoid.

Weiss: None of the bay doors have locks on the exterior at all. There are only two foot entrances, and they are visible to each other across the warehouse. I also brought in some security cameras and Atlasian Knights, just in case.

Ren: It will be a change having the knights actually protect us.

Jaune: I'm going to withhold judgement.

Weiss: As I said, we are going to turn your bad luck, good.

Yang: Or pay you back for your bad luck in one - good - night.

Weiss: It occurs to me, do we not need clothes that are... especially accomodating?

Yang: Pfft, they just do that out of laziness. We're going to pull all the stops out, tonight. Besides, everything you do is graceful, anyways.

Weiss (internally): I had never thought of this. It stands to reason my disrobement would be just as elegant, though I had never had an audience to confirm this.

Weiss: *stands at attention*

Front Woman (through the mic, amps, and speakers): We're ready whenever you guys are! Or we can play some house music while you get comfortable.

Yang: That one! We'll call you when we are ready!

Front Woman: You heard them, girls.

Front Woman: Red like roses - fills my head - with dreams and finds me...

RWBY & JNPR walked over to four couches surrounding a large, square rug. At the corners are ice chests filled with drinks.

Yang: Alright, everyone chill. Let's just grab a drink, relax, and see who wants to go first.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: I would rather wait to drink after I have...

Yang: I guess that means you get to go first.

Weiss: *nervously looks about*

Weiss: Well, you see, I have never had the pleasure of attending such an establishment.

Yang: Everything you do is beautiful and elegant.

Weiss: I suppose it is...

Yang: Just add some swaying to the music, and don't be afraid to take your time. Let the anticipation build. And no one gets to cuddle up with the boys until they are down to their underwear.

Ruby: In that case *starts untying her dress*

Yang: After your dance.

Ruby: Fiiine.

Weiss: *sways to the music*

Yang: Wait until we get them comfortable. Which means no armour.

Jaune: I am perfectly...

Yang: *stares*

Jaune: Fine. *starts pulling off his spaulders*

Jaune: *pulls off his cuirass*

Ruby: *snickers*

Jaune: What?

Ruby: It's a bunny!

Jaune: Is this the first time you've seen my hoodie?

Ruby: *snickers* Yes!

Jaune: It's from Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes.

Ruby: Wait, the one Pyrrha was on?

Pyrrha: Guilty.

Jaune: he... he... It's just a hoodie.

Ruby: It's so adorable!

Yang: Easy, Rubes. Let them relax, we dance, then we see where this goes.

Ruby: Fiiine.

Yang: Grab a drink and sit your asses down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189115399045/arc-en-ciel-gentlemen-part-ii) Tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss stood as she always did, beautiful, elegant, with a charming grace and stateliness. She took a step forward as an elegant dancer, her body swaying in perfect symmetry. Her steps slow, and perfect, drawing the eye to her entire form. She started to move just slightly with the movement, but it's as if the movement started at the top of her body and extended down to her heels.

She was a performer, an expert at drawing the audience's attention, and all eyes seemed locked upon her.

She extended her arms and spun around. The spin not terribly quick, but any dancer can tell you the slow ones are harder to perform. She had a goal. What Yang said reverberated within her: don't be afraid to take your time; let the anticipation build. This a performance as any other she had performed, and it was going to lead to a rapturous climax as the others had. She started to shrug with the rhythym. Every time she did her sleaves moved an inch away from the neck. Closer and closer to falling off on it's own... and then she stopped, staring Jaune in the eyes.

In one swift, spiral motion, she pulled it off her shoulders and spun around several times, each time the sleeves moving further and further from her body. She threw them into the air and it floated over to where Jaune was seated, which he quickly grabbed from the air. Weiss, in turn, blew him a kiss, one he pantomimed catching, though too enraptured to do anything with it.

She bounced with the music and reached to her belt, gently tugging it every time she moved. She undid the belt, and with another spin launched it into the air, this one landing on Ruby's head.

Yang: Ruby. You've got something in your hair.

Ruby: *enthralled stares*

Weiss's body began to undulate with the music, as if she were in it's thrall, like the others were in hers. Hidden in the movement she began to unzip her dress, until it started to slip. She caught it, and spun around a couple more times, before one large, languid wave that caused it to pool at her feet. She stepped out of her dress, and spun around. She stared at Jaune, undulating to the music, and pulled the slip over her head, launching it high into the air. She stepped towards Jaune in the most beautiful lingerie he had ever seen. One final wave started at the top of her body going all the way down to her bottom, and she bowed forward, using her practice with performances to hide her laboured breath.

She walked towards Jaune's couch, exaggerating her sashay as much as she could. She did a final, slow spin in front of him before landing on the couch in his arms.

Nora: In the spirit of... Pyrrha... *gestures to Pyrrha* I think we should let Pyrrha go next.

Ruby: Aww...

Pyrrha: *looks at her with a pleading gaze*

Ruby: Fiine.

Yang: Go ahead.

And Pyrrha did. She removed her cuisses and vanbraces. She had been spending her time polishing a pole she found. She planted it in the ground, using her semblance to hold it in place, and in a single motion swung around it, her heels her full six feet from the pole. She wrapped her leg a round the pole, and inverted, removing first one glove and then the other. She spun around, this time ending upright, with her arms holding onto the pole above her, and kicked off her boots. The two landing perfectly beside each other. She spun around, standing on the ground, and slowly began to remove her thigh-highs. She threw the two into the air, and spun around the pole again. This time they landed perfectly folded, together, beside her boots.

She paused, upside down with her legs wrapped around the pole, and undid her cuirass. It split, and fell off her body, caught by her hands and thrown over next to her boots. Below her cuirass was a bodice, which she began to unlace. She pulled one leg from the pole, and taking a great step stood upright on the ground. Her bodice unlaced, she threw it into the air, landing on Weiss, next to Jaune. She danced side to side with the movement, and leaned back almost all the way to the ground. When she stood up her sash had been undone. She turned away from them, dropping her skirt, and flicking it with her foot to Jaune. She then turned around, did a sultry walk up to Jaune, still moving to the movement, and kissed him passionately. She then slipped in beside him on the couch, on the opposite side of Weiss.

Ruby: *holds her hand into the air*

Yang: Alright. *swats ruby's butt, sending into the centre of the carpet*

Ruby: Alright, I really have no idea what I'm doing.

Yang: You'll do fine, Rubes! We believe in you.

Ruby began stepping side-to-side with the music, arms moving up and down, left and right. She brought her arms in to her cape and turned into rose petals, flying up into the air. She reverted for a moment, let the cape go, and turned back into rose petals, flying to the ground. The cape drifted back and forth as she resumed her attempted dance. Her hands dropped down to the side of her skirt, unzipping it. Once again she turned into rose petals flying around the area in a circle. She reverted at the furthest end just long enough to drop her skirt, leaving it to fall to the ground behind her as she resumed her attempted dance.

She undid her belt, and threw it to the side, trying to sway to the music. She brought her hands to her bodice and started to unlace it as she swayed to the music. She turned into rose petals, flying at Jaune. She reverted just before him long enough to throw him her bodice, and then flew around the carpet once again before reverting. She then pulled her blouse over her head, throwing it into the air, hands held up and to the side as if in a triumphant pose. She then turned into rose petals, flying at Jaune, reverting to land sideways, head in Weiss's lap, torso in Jaune's, legs in Pyrrha's.

Ruby: RWBY FOR EVER!

Weiss: *gently pets Ruby's head*

Ruby: So, how did I do?

Weiss: I sincerely doubt there has ever been another strip dance like that.

Jaune: It was... amazing...

Pyrrha: You did lovely. Are we comfortable?

Ruby: About as comfortable as I thought it would be... except your skin..

Ruby: *looks at Weiss and then Pyrrha*

Ruby: it's so smoothe.

Pyrrha: Yours are lovely.

Ruby: Thank you.

Weiss: So, who's next?!

Nora: Woo! Can someone hit me with some thunder?

Ren: I do not think that would be the best idea.

Nora: Aww... Ruby got to do it!

Ren: *silent stare*

Nora: Alright, alright.

Nora started swaying side-to-side. She quickly removed each individual piece of clothing as she swayed, (down to underwear), and then jumped onto the couch beside Ren, snuggling up to him.

Weiss: Quick and too the point.

Pyrrha: She still looked so sexy.

Weiss: *stares at Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: I'm not as innocent as people seem to think.

Weiss: Well, please think of me in the future.

Yang: Night's not done yet!

Yang: *slaps Blake on the ass, sending her onto the carpet*

Blake moved with what could only be described as feline grace, moving as the most elegant ballerinas wished they could. It seemed like a choreographed gymnastic routine, traveling about the carpet. They didn't even see her losing her clothes, just seeing her in less and less, as if her clothing simply evaporated into darkness. In the end, she stood, proud, in her underwear, and images flashed before her eyes. Images of her life in Vale and Beacon... always hiding who she was.

Here she was, in naught but her underwear, ears proudly on display. She felt safer here, in this warehouse, in her underwear, than she did walking freely, (if secretly), among the kingdom.

Yang: My turn. And I might be the only one here who's ever watched a strip show before. Let'me show you how it's supposed to be done, not that I'm faulting anything I've seen here. It was absolutely incredible.

Nora: Show us your tits!

Pyrrha: Shake it baby!

Yang: Oh, you guys really want to see it?

Jaune: Good god, yes.

Yang starts to shake her body to the music. Every movement sultry and salacious... as if she was a woman who knew what strip teases should look like. They did these movements for one simple purpose, they worked, and they worked well. It was as if her clothing simply dripped from her body, one by one, piece by piece, until, like the rest, she was in her underwear. She walked up to Blake and grabbed her booty in her hand, pulling her to the couch with Jaune, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ruby.

Jaune: *raises his index finger to her, wanting to say something*

Yang: *picks up Weiss and takes her place on the couch, placing Weiss in her lap*

Blake: *snuggles up to Pyrrha to the point she practically took up the same space as her*

Nora: We should do this more often!

Ren: *kisses Nora on the top of her head*

Nora: Yeah... yeah...

Weiss: I have never felt this way at any other point in my life.

Jaune: I agree. I've never felt you like this at any other point in my life.

Weiss: *swats him with her free hand*

Jaune: *reaches over and grabs it*

Jaune: *leans in until his face is but an inch from hers, pausing a moment before kissing her*

Ruby (scrunched up awkwardly in Jaune's lap): I really don't know what to do right now.

Pyrrha: *grabs Ruby's hand, pulling her over*

Pyrrha: *kisses Ruby deep on the lips*

Yang: I think it's time we took this up to the suites. And don't worry about drinks, I made sure the suites were stocked as well.

JRWBYP: *begins to untangle themselves from the couch, standing up.

NR: *stands up from their couch*

Yang (shouting at the band): Feel free to drink whatever you want, girls!

Front Woman: I always love working for her. You heard her, drink to your heart's content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189125481282/arc-en-ciel-gentlemen-part-iii) Tumblog.


End file.
